


That Home Belongs To You

by Katherine



Category: Bolt (2008)
Genre: Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine





	That Home Belongs To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qwerty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/gifts).



Mittens was still asleep when she fell off the couch in a flurry of twitching, fluffed-up tail and scrabbling paws. Right away, Bolt jumped down to the floor after her. He planted his paws as firmly as he once did for his Super Bark.

"Mittens!" That first time he barked her name was loud, to be sure to wake her, although such a fall usually did at least partway bring her out of sleep.

He repeated her name twice, softer each time and warm with assurance, then, "You're here now."

He didn't ask her the content of the dream that had her panicky-scared, had her trying to look bigger and more sure of herself, the fur of her tail and back still raised. It was always the same nightmare.

So he whispered to her, "You're here now, Mittens. Here where none of us will leave you."


End file.
